


Boundaries

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing the line</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Wages Of Sin.
> 
> Four connecting drabbles, centred around various scenes/moments in the ep.
> 
> Primarily R/J but Stuart and Matt get a look in too.
> 
> Written while I had the DVD on.

Stuart was trying his hardest to look everywhere but at Robbie and Jackie who were talking and looking at each other as though they were at home getting ready for work. 

Matt lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “Don't tell me you fancy Brylcreem Beckham over there too?”

“No sir, he's not my type. I'm just wondering if they're aware that people will talk if they don't tone it down.”

“They will in a minute son.” Matt stated. Stuart looked at his boss. “Kelvin's made a tracker for Robbie.”

“Oh no.”

“Right you two, less of the lovey-dovey crap, we've got work to do.”


	2. Worried

Matt's ears were ringing from Jackie's repeated bollockings over Robbie's undercover assignment. It didn't matter how many times he told her to focus she didn't listen, if anything she continued to get louder.

“Why am I always the only one who's right?” she bitched.

“I don't know,” Matt snapped, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. “Just shut up already.”

“Oh piss off,” Jackie yelled, her features showing a mixture of worry, anger and unease at the situation.

It dawned on Matt as they arrived at the farm that his D.I. and D.S. had become more than colleagues and the fact that it had happened right under his nose, catching him unaware angered him more than Robbie's present whereabouts.


	3. Flinch

Stuart linked his arm with Jackie's as they made their way back to Robbie's car. “I think the boss knows Jack.”

“He knows what?” she queried.

“About you and Robbie.”

A small smile crept onto Jackie's lips. “We've been careful, discreet even. How did the boss work it out?”

“You didn't flinch when we found him in the turkey coup. It was like you'd already seen him naked.” It was Stuart’s turn to smile. “So how long have you two, you know?” he asked, suddenly feeling shy.

“Since my divorce was finalised. It's been pretty good so far.” Jackie chuckled. “Stuarty, don't take the piss too much when we get to the pub. I'll have to put with him been in a mood all night if you do.”

“I won't. I promise,” Stuart said winking at her.


	4. Outed

Jackie nipped at Robbie's Adam’s apple. “Feeling better now?” she asked, lovingly gazing up at him.

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied lazily rubbing her back as he held her. “Listen, what are we gonna do?”

“About work, you mean?”

Robbie nodded his head. “Boss dinnae look too happy when he realised.”

Jackie released a soft chuckle that reverberated against his chest. “No he didn't but I think he's worried we won't be able to separate work from home. That it might eventually compromise a case.”

“That won't happen Jack,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Jackie listened to his regulating heartbeat for a couple of seconds before speaking. “I know that, we've managed to keep both separate so far anyway and also managed to keep quiet about what we have.”

Robbie smiled at her, brushing his lips against hers, his hands finding new weak spots on her lithe body.


End file.
